


Hate You (Love You)

by romanee



Category: NoPixel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Closing his eyes, Bobby sunk further down in the bed, rubbing at his temples, mindful of his left eye. Nothing like practicing what you wanted to say even though you were probably going to say something completely different in the end.Instantly, a voice sounding an awful lot like Metz, sure as hell had something to say about that.
Relationships: Thomas Metzger/Bobby Smith
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday the 13th! Two posts, one day~ 
> 
> This was never gonna get posted here, but I really wanted to expand on/clean it up some, so this version is the extended, more put together addition lmfao. The original ver, I wrote the the night/morning, whatever, of the drinking game so it's still very much so a word vomit fic, but with a bit more than before lmfao. 
> 
> This goes for all my NoPixel related fics: It should go without saying, but also please don't like, send it to streamers l m f a o, if people find stuff on their own idc, that's one thing, but when people are actually sending it to them? I'm-ya, no. Please don't do that. /\

Since he and Metz started dating properly, and not dancing around each other with their weird heated sexual tension of calling one another names trying to bait the other into caving and having some mix of not-really-hate-frustration-sex, Bobby would have to say he was full-heartedly still just as terrified of him as he was before when he hardly knew Metz at all. 

While he could, in theory, attempt to try to weasel his way out of getting a stern talking to, Bobby was too tired and hungover to try and hold himself up in an inevitable argument that’d happen if he tried toeing around issues with Metz. He’d “defend” himself, sure, for the simple thrill of hearing Metz’s _I’m-very-upset-with-you-right-now-but-want-to-kiss-you-silly-regardless-cause-you-made-me-worry_ tone, but other than that? No way would he be able to keep up with any banter. 

Between twiddling his thumbs and picking at the sides of his fingers, Bobby was thoroughly wound up, even with the lasting effects of his hangover keeping him in a gross middle ground of not caring and caring too much. 

_We were only having a little fun, and I mean it when I say this, it was all_ _Malton’s_ _idea._

Closing his eyes, Bobby sunk further down in the bed, rubbing at his temples, mindful of his left eye. Nothing like practicing what you wanted to say even though you were probably going to say something completely different in the end. 

Instantly, a voice sounding an awful lot like Metz, sure as hell had something to say about that. 

_I get you guys want to have a little bit of fun to make these shifts not feel like such a pain in the ass, trust me, I do, but you’re still Chief. As such, you should know when to try and pull things back under control,_ without _having to have someone else suggest it._

Sighing, Bobby covered his face. 

_If not for yourself, for me._

Feeling his face warming at the underlying meaning, Bobby told the voice to shut up, but it only chuckled at him, humming and doing that thing Metz always did when he was having a hard time accepting praise. 

_Maybe I should try to get some more sleep before--_

A rapid sequence of knocks startled him, and before he knew it, he was sitting up–his head spinning–at the same time as one of the nurses pushing the door open, followed by Metz strolling in. Rather than his hands on his hips, like when he’d be scolding officers when they were called in for a discussion on whether or not they should be suspended or not, he had his arms crossed over his chest. 

Metz turned back, thanked the nurse–from where he was when Metz turned, Bobby could see his fists balled up, and something in him ached–then waited till the door audibly closed before turning back toward him, and sure enough, clear as the night sky, Metz was far from upset. 

He was disappoi– 

“Bobby, I’m really disappointed in you.” 

Grimacing, Bobby nodded as he gnawed on the inside of his cheek. He was glad, at the very least, Metz didn’t beat around the bush, made things less painful. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know...” 

For a split second, Metz eyes went soft, then back to, I’m-going-to-scold-you-mode. 

“Then, why?” 

“I don’t know.” 

The words came out too fast, even for his liking, and he hung his head. 

“ _Bobby._ ” 

Ignoring the chill going up his spine, he rolled his neck, then flopped back against the pillows behind him. 

“Can you turn the lights off? Everything hurts, but the headaches the worst of it, and it’s kinda driving me up the walls.” Patting the space next to him, he said more quietly, “Also, come sit... please?” 

Again, Metz faltered, everything about him softening up, but not completely, because, of course, he wouldn’t, not even with him. 

_It’s cute how professional he tries to be with you._

_Very true._

Bit by bit, Metz made his way closer, his arms falling to his sides while neither of them said a word until he was next to the bed and on his own accord, without any hesitation, reached out and took Bobby’s left hand. 

“I hate you.” 

Smiling, Bobby tangled their fingers together, his heart skipping a beat when Metz squeezed his hand back. “Not as much as I hate you.” 

As he sat there, staring at their joined hands, watching and enjoying the feeling of Metz’s thumb rubbing slow, deep circles into the back of his hand, Bobby felt himself melting on the inside. He was all too aware that if it wasn’t for him being in a hospital bed, his hangover-headache not letting up, and just overall feeling like a trash heap, he would’ve been shying away from Metz being kind. 

It was something he was still getting used to, but more so now, since they were in a more public setting. It was one thing when they were back at either one of their homes, but here, anyone could walk in by accident and see them, two people who were supposed to be hardasses, being sweet on one another. 

Without another thought or word, Bobby lifted their hands and yanked Metz down closer to himself so he could wrap him up in a wonky hug. With his free hand, Metz caught himself from completely falling on top of him, and as he melted against Metz, Metz leaned into him while shifting himself around to sit comfortably on the bed with him, kissing the space behind Bobby’s ear. 

Metz’s breath tickled his ear, and Bobby wished they were back home in a bed where he could demand more cuddles. 

_Maybe I should drink more often... I like feeling_ _gooey_ _and cuddly._

He knew it was a stupid thought to play around with as the hangover wasn’t worth it, but damn if he didn’t like being able to not feel weak for wanting Metz to hug and love on him. 

_He’d love on you all you want if you just asked. You don’t have to play games like before._

Bobby sighed as he rubbed his face against Metz’s collar. _I know._

He was sure Metz could feel his heart pounding through his chest, but the longer Metz held him, the more his heart started to calm down. 

Metz mumbled something about getting him home soon before he cleared his throat and spoke up, “Don’t think you’ve gotten out of answering my questions and some strike points.” 

Feeling himself drifting off, he nodded. 

“Strike away... and sure, just let me enjoy this a little longer.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written sometime in February and this was the first time I've ever attempted to write these two together in any way. It was just a dumb little idea and something to do to get myself to write so its nothing crazy, just cute stuff I guess lol. I wasn't gonna share it here cuz it's so short but decided to add it here instead of a stand alone fic. Anyway, I hope yall enjoy it and stay safe <3
> 
> Prompt: “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

"Trust me." 

"Bobby, you're the last person I want to trust." 

"Stop talking for just one minute, Metz." 

From the corner of his eyes, Bobby watched as Metzger made a face of pure frustration as he grumbled under his breath and looked away from him. Seeing Metz making some attempt at holding back from calling him names made Bobby smile. When Metz pushed away from the car to circle it, Bobby took a moment to admire him. 

_We_ _should do more off duty things_ _together; proper little dates_ _even._

But it wasn’t like Bobby would outright ask for it, no, he’d much rather they get into another one of their dumb arguments where they insult each other for no reason other than to add suggestive undertones of doing something much more interesting. 

Which reminded him, while he was opposed to officers having quickies when on duty, he was very tempted to make an exception for his assistant chief. 

Besides, most of the time, by the time he was ending his shifts, Metz was starting his, and what a better way for them to start and end their days, respectively, then having a quick “hate”-fuck round in the stairwell. 

But that was neither here nor there. 

“Then why’d you say you wanted to help me with my car?” 

Now beside him, leaning against the side of his car, Bobby heard an audible click of teeth as Metz closed his mouth. Instead of his usual quick-witted comebacks, Metz turned away and let out a loud, unnecessary sigh and grumbled. 

“Shut up.” 

_And people call me a pouty bitch._

Snickering, Bobby wiped his cheek off with the side of his arm then placed his hands on his hips. 

“Listen, bitch and complain about how I do things all you want, but I can’t explain why I’m doing every little thing on the fly; you’ll just have to trust I know what I'm doing.” Reaching out, he cupped Metzger’s face, laughing when he jerked his head back and stumbled away from him–oil and other shit now smeared over his cheeks–and winked as he sputtered. 

“Besides, if you want to spend time with me, you can just ask and not pretend you care about my car’s wellbeing.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3 <3 I think, anything shorter about these two I'll just continue to add here, but anything longer will be its own stand alone thing uvu 
> 
> Prompt: “I never knew it could be this way.”

Playing with Metzger’s fingers interlaced with his, Bobby’s eyes never left their joined hands as he shimmied around in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. And by more comfortable, he meant, how much closer–than he already was–could be plaster himself to Metzger before he started making snippy comments about feeling crowded, but also not doing a damn thing to change how they were situated. If anything, he’d hold Bobby tighter as the seemingly harsh words left his mouth. 

With that in mind, Bobby lifted his right leg first, draping it over Metzger’s lap in time with slouching down enough to where he could lay his head against Metzger’s shoulder without the action leaving a small ache itching below the surface. All the while, his eyes still never once left their fingers–a small smile graced Bobby’s face as Metzger’s grip alternated between squeezing his hand and rubbing soft circles into his skin when Bobby kept his hand still enough–but his ears listened for a distinct shift in Metzger’s breathing: a sigh of fond annoyance. 

“What’s up?” 

It sounded casual, but Bobby heard the little hitch, a pinch of worry mixed with the fondness. Bobby’s heart twisted in knowing that a part of Metz would always worry about him when he got even a tiny bit more snuggly than usual. 

He wasn’t sure himself, at the moment, why he all of a sudden felt the need to be closer to his boyfriend, but as more time pasted by, Bobby started realizing there shouldn’t have to be a rhyme or reason as to why he wanted to be closer to the person he loved. 

Hell, they were both overthinking things most likely, as per usual. 

_Don’t forget the months and months and months–_ years _of trauma._

Of course, how could he forget? 

Feeling tense with the thought, Bobby instead focused on Metz’s hand squeezing his–no doubt noticing the slight shift in him as well–and shrugged. He didn’t know what to say. In some weird way, their relationship still felt new, fresh even, and he didn’t want to say something to ruin a simple moment of peace between them all because he was just. Taken aback by the warmth filling him to his very core. 

“Bobby?” This time, Metz tugged on his ear with his free hand, causing Bobby to snort and halfheartedly swat it away. Finally, the warmth washed over the whole of his body instead of settling around his heart; whatever things might’ve been making him worry self-consciously, melted away. 

He kissed Metzger’s shoulder. 

“Nothin... just.” He paused, huffing. “I never knew it could be this way.” He tilted his head upward, “y’know?” 

Metzger’s brow’s pinched together in a soft frown, which Bobby instantly reached up and soothed the skin between them. Watching as he closed his eyes, Bobby smiled as Metz leaned into his light touch. 

“Sorry... I don’t think I follow.” 

As if apologizing without words, Metz wrapped his arm around Bobby’s leg and held it closer to himself. 

Humming, Bobby scooted upright more or as much as he could. 

“Love. Loving. Being loved.” He trailed off as Metz’s eyes instantly opened, staring into his eyes. “All of it. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined it being like this. So, easy... simple even. Sure, we have our moments, but we always come back together.” 

Metzger took in a slow, steady breath, but Bobby continued. 

“I’m not used to it, it’s new, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” 

Not realizing they’d both been leaning in towards each other, Bobby jumped before relaxing once more when their foreheads bumped together. 

“Can I kiss you? I want to...” 

Smiling wide, Bobby tilted his head just so and hummed into the kiss as Metz quickly followed suit. 

Between little gasps, Bobby muttered, “Feel free to take all the kisses you want. Whenever you want.” 

Metzger huffed into the next few open-mouthed kisses, “Even at work?” 

“Especially at work.” 

Metzger pulled away from the kissing and groaned; burying his face in the junction of Bobby’s throat, he shifted them both around till Bobby was straddling his lap. 

“Is that an order, Chief?” 

Bobby rolled his shoulders, running his hands up the length of Metzger’s arms, shoulders, the back of his neck. Ending with one hand settled around the back of his neck, playing with the little hairs there, while the other ran through the rest of his perfectly combed hair, messing it up. 

“Oh, you bet your pretty ass it is.” 

“Copy that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments & Kudos are appreciated!♡


End file.
